


Eye for an Eye - Podfic

by grimalkinInferno



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Body Horror, Dissociation, Ender Eye Au, Gen, Graphic Description, Intrusive Thoughts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: “Ryan Haywood, for the crime of necromancy, use of illicit magic and manslaughter, you have been found guilty. How do you wish to die?”“I do not.”“Then you shall be banished to the Nether until you do.”Few had expected Ryan to return from the Nether, but no one expected him to return as he did.A story in theEnder Eye AUwith a tie-in toPromises and salve.-This is a podfic for this work! Dmitri gave me permission to do it. Should update roughly in tandem with the fic proper :)





	Eye for an Eye - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye for an Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324685) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



[Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/eye-for-an-eye-ch1)

  
_url for mobile users- https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/eye-for-an-eye-ch1_


End file.
